Tears Are Just Like Rain
by herzeleidx
Summary: I looked out the window and saw the raindrops still falling, just like my tears. [Squiffie]


A/N: AHH! I'm back with another one-shot! And it's a Squiffie! sobs hysterically DAMN YOU KAIRILUV! DAMN YOU! (Just kiddin' . ) is still sobbin' NOO! I've gone to the dark side!

Yuffie: I get to do the disclaimer!

Cloud: rolls eyes

Squall: She dun own anythin'

Yuffie: Hey! I was 'sposed to say it!

Squall: Whatever…

Me, Cloud, Yuffie, and Squall: Review please!

* * *

I watched the raindrops slide down the window, just like the tears spilling down my face. I took in a deep breath; making my body shudder. I pulled the blanket tighter around my shaking body and stared out into the dark night. Oh how I wished to die right then. 

"Yuffie…" He said. I bit my lip to keep from crying, I didn't want to talk to him. He only made things worse.

"What?" I asked solemnly; I knew he wasn't one to talk, so why was he here?

"You can't just sit here all the time." He said; his voice hollow, just like my heart.

"What am I supposed to do Leon? It rains all the time, everyone is dead and you're just as bad. Incase you haven't noticed, there's nothing left." I whispered, the words echoing throughout the room.

In the reflection of the window I saw his icy blue eyes shut tight, I had just spoke of our friends; they died months ago, but the pain is still there. It still hurts. And it never leaves.

I gave a small sad sigh; I knew this was going to be hard, "How am I supposed to move on Squall?" I saw him visibly flinch at the name, "And don't you correct me, your name is Squall. Squall is the name of the child who used to tease me when I was younger, Squall is the name of the boy who kept me protected, and Squall is the name of teenager who introduced me to…C-Cloud." I choked. Cloud Strife, my ex-boyfriend; he had died in the war against the Heartless. Along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aerith, and Cid. Squall and I had been the only ones who had survived. Cloud had died because of _my _stupid mistake; it's my fault he's gone, he died protecting me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Squall tense, "I know."

"Then why do you hide!" I exclaimed seriously, "Why! I sit here all the time, always hurting, always upset, but you; you don't care! You don't bother to try to help me!"

"Damn it Yuffie!" He snarled, "Do you think I don't hurt? Do you think that I'm not upset? Because if you do Yuffie Kisaragi, you have it all wrong!"

I shut my eyes tightly to hold the flood of tears threatening to fall back, "Well if you do _Squall _you sure as hell don't show it! You're always cold, always emotionless. Fuck Squall, I just lost the love of my life and you act as if you could care less!" I cried, the tears springing from my eyes and spilling freely down my face.

I actually saw initial shock run through his eyes, but disappear just as quickly as it came, "Yuffie…"

"No Squall, don't 'Yuffie' me, you know what I said is true. You're never there, you're never there." I whispered, my voice strained.

"I…" He began, but he didn't finish; he knew I was right. By this point I was sobbing hysterically, my body was shaking and I was choking. The pain was too much. I felt something wrap around my shoulders and looked up, I was shocked to see Squall's arms around me.

My eyes narrowed in fury and I shrugged his arms off; no way was he getting off easy, "Don't touch me." I hissed; he removed his arms from around me as if he had been burned. But my voice was cold as ice.

He stared at me, I swallowed hard, this was going to be difficult, "Go away Squall. I don't want to talk. I dropped my façade long ago. And I waited for you to drop yours, but you never did. Now I'm done waiting. It's your turn. So, when the rain stops falling, come and find me." I whispered fiercely. I saw Squall shut his eyes tightly, and then turn and walk away.

I looked out the window and saw the raindrops still falling, just like my tears.

* * *

Mizukithepanda: This made me cry... Well the tears were already there but for another reason... This only made me sadder... It's really good though. You people should review it. 

A/N: Yeah, please review! I know it su-uh…wasn't my greatest of one-shots looks nervously at Mizuki But could ya please review? It's always nice to get kind review:grins:


End file.
